


【铁虫 炖肉】噩梦与救赎

by illusion5



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion5/pseuds/illusion5
Summary: 梦到Tony打响指死亡的Peter，找到自己的先生诉说，后面炖肉





	【铁虫 炖肉】噩梦与救赎

　　“你最害怕什么？”

　　“最无法接受什么？”

　　“与他有关的，一切不利的事。”

————————————————

　　破败的的废墟，侵袭的炮火。

　　浑身是伤的英雄，狰狞狂暴的敌人。

　　而顷刻间，清脆的响指声音划破长空，霎时风云翻涌。

　　敌人沦为灰烬。

　　而英雄却永远消逝。

————————————————

　　Peter最近一直在做噩梦，在梦里，他一直处于旁观视角。

　　他每次都能看见一个叫灭霸的紫色大个子，带着一大群外星人，直接毁了复仇者联盟基地，打的复仇者们一个措手不及。

　　可是他所能看到的一直只到一个很厉害的女人从天而降，撞毁了灭霸的飞船为止。之后的事情总是在惊醒后戛然而止。

　　强烈不安的情感随着每天不断的噩梦，越加浓烈。Peter每天浑浑噩噩，幸亏Mr.Stark出国交流科技了，不然Peter甚至不敢去到Tony身边，他怕自己的状态会让Tony察觉到什么。

　　“Peter，你最近怎么了？脸色很不好看哦。”May轻轻揽住了自家最近总是神色恍惚的小侄子。

　　“哦，May，我没事，只是最近学校事情和嗯，实习的事情，比较累，而已。”

　　“Spider man？”

　　“是的，所以我只是有点累，别担心，May。”Peter故作轻松的表情其实也没有瞒过May，但她觉得还是要给Peter一点自己缓和心情的时间了。

　　“那好吧，今晚早点睡。过几天你如果还这样，我就要管管喽？睡吧，Peter，愿你好梦。”

　　“晚安，May。”

　　在等May关上门回去自己房间后，Peter才猛的叹了口气。

　　好梦？

　　我只希望这场噩梦别再继续。

————————————————

　　又是梦里。

　　一直重复的景象，灰暗阴沉的天幕，血污脏乱的英雄。

　　Peter依旧站在半空中看着这千篇一律的画面。而Peter渐渐发现，画面似乎有所不同。

　　更清晰了。

　　之前的梦里，朦朦胧胧的雾气裹着那发生的一切。只有某些场景能被清楚的看到。

　　但现在不是了。

　　这个战场上的一切，在这次的梦里，全部显现了。

　　战场一片混乱，熟悉的英雄们与不熟悉的敌人们之间的争斗拼杀，在Peter的眼前，猛然炸开。

　　这是Peter作为蜘蛛侠以来从未看见过的残酷画面。

　　Peter麻木的看着眼前的一切，他的思绪像不断纠结的绳索，抵死缠绕。将人拉入深渊的鲜血与光束烧灼着Peter的双眸。极度混乱的大脑让Peter已然无法思考。

　　“啪!”

　　此时，一声轻响挽救了Peter。

　　战场上，敌人的身形突然迟钝。疑惑间，他们的身体开始崩解，散落，继而化为灰烬，最终随着充斥血腥气味的风一起，飘散消逝。

　　为什么突然赢了？

　　Peter僵硬的移动头颅，仓皇的想要找到结束这一切的英雄。

　　在急忙中，似乎有一双手轻柔的将他推向战场中央。

　　那是一处废墟。

　　而废墟旁，他的先生正坐在那里。

　　“……Mr.Stark？Mr.Stark？”Peter有点不敢相信眼前这个面色颓败，发鬓苍白，眼神黯淡的人是他的爱人。

　　他的爱人，一直以来，都是意气风发，骄傲得体的人啊。

　　“Mr.Stark?Can you hear me?Hey,you did it,you did it.Mr.Stark.We won!Mr.Stark,we won!”

　　他的声音？

　　Peter艰难的分离自己的视线。他看见了……他自己？

　　那个自己悲泣的抱着他的先生，他不断的说着话，亲吻Tony的额头，嘴唇，和那半边开始僵硬发灰的脸庞。

　　他听见他的先生近乎呢喃的说着：“Kid……kid，hey,Peter，I,I love you.”

　　然后，他听到了自己哀切的告别。

　　“I’m sorry.Tony.”

　　这到底是什么情况？噩梦戛然而止，Peter一下子从床上坐起。他的脑子里现在是一团乱麻，无法控制自己的恐慌。Peter慌乱的穿上战衣，直接一拳轰开窗户冲向复仇者联盟大厦，那里是他和Mr.Stark的家。

————————————————

　　“这群虚伪的政客，一个个堂而皇之的让我交出自己的技术。威胁？呵，蠢蛋!”Tony十分火大的扯着领带，随后将领带随便扔在地上，直接摔进沙发里。

　　“Friday，kid在哪里？”在房间里没有找到Peter的Tony，心情顿时更加不好了。

　　“Parker先生今天回去May姨家里了，这几天Parker先生的状态有些不对劲，sir。”这几天Friday，一直观察着待在实验室的Peter。

　　“Kid怎么了？”

　　“焦虑，慌张。有点一惊一乍的。总之，状态不太好。而且禁止了我和Karen的联系。”

　　Tony刚想问是不是最近发生了什么事，就听见大厅窗户的破碎声。

　　谁？Tony刚准备开启战衣防备。却在下一秒，看到直接破窗而入居然是他的小爱人？

　　“Kid？”Tony发现他的小爱人状态是真的有点不对劲，双眼通红，眼眸中浓浓的哀切，他急促的喘息着，快步走向Tony，一把将Tony揽进怀里。

　　“嘿嘿，kid，你怎么了？你好像……唔!”Peter紧紧拥住Tony，以确定爱人还在自己身边。他几乎是直接撞向了Tony的唇，用力的吸吮着先生的唇舌。期间夹杂着的喘息声和黏腻的口水声让Tony都不禁有些脸热。

　　到底是谁刺激了我家小孩？

　　各种意义上，谢谢你!

　　“哈，哈，Tony，别离开我。”Peter被梦中的那一幕吓蒙了，现在的他，有点无法判断现在到底是现实还是梦中。眼前，他的先生到底是真实的还是虚幻的。

　　“嘿，嘿，kid，你怎么了？我在这，我在这，别慌。我可舍不得离开我的小宝贝，嗯哼？”Tony面色冷凝的将Peter的头靠在自己的肩膀上。他想，他需要查查在他离开这段时间到底kid周围发生了什么事。

　　“可你明明就抛弃了我!为什么，为什么你要去打那个响指？为什么？”Peter一下子推开了Tony，他弯下身子，双手撑着膝盖，他对着Tony夹杂着哭泣的大吼着。梦里的一幕幕不断腐蚀他的内心，侵占他的思绪。以至于对上自己视若珍宝的先生时，他完全无法控制自己的情绪。

　　“Oh,boy.看来你遇见了一些不好的事。但是……”Tony直视着眼前已经有点陷入疯狂的小爱人。他不知道kid到底经历了什么，但是现在kid应该需要的是安慰，以及……擅自怀疑自己的惩罚。

　　Tony慢慢走进刚刚一把把他推开的Peter。他轻轻的将手放在Peter毛茸茸的脑袋上，在感觉到Peter身体的一阵颤抖后，Tony淡淡的叹了口气。

　　“Peter，告诉我，你遇到了什么事。或者是不是做了个噩梦。”毋庸置疑的语气，让Peter一下子从纷乱的思潮中挣扎醒来。

　　他的先生生气了。

　　这几乎让从来都不舍得对他的先生说重话，不愿意让先生生气的Peter一下子慌张到懵住了。

　　“我，我，我只是……我做了一个梦，不不是，我已经连续一个星期做这个梦了。所以，所以那绝对不只是个梦!我一遍又一遍的重复这个梦，但之前的每一次它都不完整!大家在刚刚!在梦里面，我，我看见,Mr.Stark你……为了救大家，用一个手套，打了响指，然后，然后敌人灰飞烟灭，但是你，好像被反噬了。我趴在你身上哭，但是，你还是，还是……”Peter再次上前搂住Tony，这个逼真到过分的梦境，让Peter恐慌至极。对于现在的他来说，他无法接受Tony以这样的方式在他面前死去。不管是为了谁，谁都不可以让他的先生出事，他宁愿死的是他自己。

　　他的先生，从不羁无惧，到现在被自身的能力压的开始束手束脚。

　　钢铁侠带给先生的是荣誉，却也是束缚。他让先生不再将自己的安危放在第一位，反而是将民众的平安看得比自己还重。

　　好吧，作为纽约好邻居的蜘蛛侠，他理因去理解强大的能力所带来的责任也是巨大而又沉重。

　　With great power,comes great responsibility.

　　这句被他奉为人生信条的话，却在未来成了他先生身上致命的枷锁。将个人利益置于群体利益之后，用自己的生命成全别人？

　　他的确是这么想的。

　　但那个牺牲的人绝不能是Tony Stark。

　　他的先生，已经，很累很累了。

　　“Kid，我在这。”Tony看着紧搂着他，眼圈红红的小爱人，他虽然不能确定小孩梦里的具体情况，但从Peter语无伦次的描述下，Tony大概也猜到Peter这么难过的原因了。

　　试问如何毁掉一个人？

　　你要么杀了他，要么在他面前，杀死挚爱。

　　且只能眼睁睁的看着，无法挽回，不能逆转。

　　只能悲伤，郁厥，哀悼。

　　“Mr.Stark，我很抱歉，但是我，我没办法，我没办法不去想这个梦，它真是的，让我怀疑，是不是这件事其实已经发生了，而我的现在，才是一场梦。”

　　一场试图挽回，却终究只是沉沦在记忆中的梦。

　　“Peter，这个梦中的事，我们待会再解决。而现在，我必须身体力行的向你证明，你眼前的这个Tony Stark，是真实的。”这么迷茫无助的表情可不适合他的小太阳。

　　“Mr.Stark？……唔！”Tony一把抓住Peter的双手，捏住细细的手腕，直接将其抓起摁到一旁的沙发上。另一只手捏起Peter的下巴，随后重重的吻上Peter那微张着的嘴唇。再把Peter吻得晕晕乎乎开始放松时，Tony慢慢抬唇，离开片刻，以让已经被吻得七荤八素，忘记呼吸的小爱人喘口气。待Peter刚缓过来一点，Tony又迫不及待用舌尖轻舔Peter的薄唇。一点点仔细的舔弄使得Peter的身子开始微微颤抖，胸膛不住的起伏，呼吸也在慢慢的变快。

　　“哦，kid，放轻松，接受我。”

　　Peter几乎不敢睁眼去看Tony，因为此时他的先生刻意压低了声线，轻伏在他的耳边，一边恶意的吹起，一边说着欲念满满的话。

　　而在Tony准备放过他害羞的小爱人时，Peter却直接闭着眼，将自己的双手从Tony手中挣脱出来，随后主动揽住Tony的脖颈，将Tony压向自己，奉上一个虔诚的吻。双方伸出舌头，与对方一起环绕纠缠，黏腻的口水声在此时变成了欲念的催化剂，让这场引人沉溺其中的温柔触及变得甜蜜而醉人。

　　“Friday，今晚别让任何人打扰，顺便屏蔽自己。”唇舌分开之际，Tony凭着仅存的一点理智匆匆忙忙的叮嘱Friday。

　　“好的。已开启全面屏蔽系统。顺便，祝您拥有一个美好的夜晚。”对于两人的亲热，经常屏蔽自己的Friday表示，习惯就好。

　　“哦，现在的AI，真是调皮，嗯哼？”Tony一边随意说着话，一边脱下自己的领带将Peter的双手绑到沙发边的柱子上。

　　“Mr.Stark？别这样……我”Peter满脸通红的看着Tony的动作，这样也太羞耻了吧，捆绑什么的。

　　“嘘！kid，只是你不相信我的惩罚，别说话，好好享受。”Tony再次俯下身吻了吻小爱人的唇，一触即离。他挑了挑眉看着Peter身上已经凌乱了的白衬衫，迟疑了一小会儿，随后直接抚上Peter胸膛上随着主人无法控制的急促呼吸而上下起伏的两个小凸起。

　　“不不，先生，别……”在被爱抚的一瞬间，Peter似乎能感觉到一阵愉悦的痒意直接从被抚摸的胸膛涌入大脑。这让他渐渐开始兴奋了起来。

　　“Kid，你不能拒绝我。明白吗？”Tony感受到自家小孩口是心非的样子，轻轻笑了声。他继续屈起一根手指，利用常年接触机械而有些粗糙指缘，慢慢隔着布料刮蹭着Peter渐渐挺立的乳尖。

　　Peter被这种难耐的痒意弄得有些难受，但他还是不好意思主动向他的先生求欢，于是只能紧紧的攥住身下沙发的布料，以缓解这种难以言喻的痒麻感觉。

　　Tony看着别扭的小爱人还是不肯说出自己的诉求。他也不急，反正夜还长。Tony一个扣子一个扣子的慢慢悠悠解开Peter的上衣，同时贴近小孩红彤彤的耳朵，轻轻的舔弄了一下。

　　“唔嗯！”Peter一时没忍住，泄露出一声甜甜的呻吟。他立刻就想去捂住嘴，却发现自己的双手被捆在了柱子上，无法挣脱。

　　而终于掀开Peter衣服的Tony看着眼前白嫩嫩的急促起伏着的小胸膛，满意的笑了笑，真不愧是睡衣宝宝，这身体，无论看多少次，都让人感叹。稚嫩，却诱惑。

　　Tony放弃继续舔弄Peter的耳朵，转而开始认真伺候Peter挺立充血的小小乳尖。他一点一点的舔弄，一会儿在乳晕周围画圈，一会用舌尖轻点。另一边当然也没放过，Tony有自己有些粗糙长茧的手指反复揉搓轻捏，有时候还恶趣味的连续按压几下。舔舐够了已经晶莹泛亮的乳尖后，Tony侧了侧头，将耳朵贴在Peter的左胸，闭上眼睛欣赏此时Peter心跳快如擂鼓的动听震动声。

　　Tony感受到小爱人还是有些紧张的情绪，小小叹了口气，将Peter的双手解绑，分别抓住两只手，一个放在反应堆上，另一只手则被放在Tony的左胸心脏上方。

　　“Kid，感受到了吗？我的心也跳的好快。我还活着，Peter。我会一直陪着你，相信我，好吗？”Peter浑身僵硬了一瞬，他感叹于他先生的细心，也懊恼与自己的过分纠结。

　　他应该相信他的先生，相信他们可以一起面对未来，无论有多少困难，有多少艰辛。只要在彼此身边，就会爆发出最强大的力量。保护心爱的人，才是被赋予能力后，最重要的责任。

　　“Tony，I’m sorry，and，I love you。”

　　爱意真挚，犹如焰火。纵使燃烧殆尽，烟雾与温暖却不会消散，直到生命终结。

　　“Peter，I love you，too.”

　　对视间，两人同时一笑，而适时的亲吻，也随之而来。这次的亲吻，漫长而无所顾忌，没有任何技巧，只是诚挚之下的满满爱意。

　　“我们继续吧，Peter？”

　　“……好！”

　　Tony从Peter的嘴唇移开，慢慢向下，他一边抚摸着Peter的脸颊，一边亲吻吸吮着Peter脖子上的每一寸肌肤。光吸吮还不够，Tony甚至坏心思的咬了咬小孩光滑的皮肤，而似乎是怕Peter有点疼，Tony又温柔的舔了舔刚刚咬过的地方。这些触碰让Peter颤栗了起来，满足的快感直冲头顶。

　　Peter微微仰起头，双手急不可耐的想要触碰他的先生，他一把撕开了Tony身上的尚且完整只是有些凌乱的西装。

　　“Oh,boy.真是粗暴，急不可耐，不过，我喜欢。”说罢，Tony迅速脱掉了自己的上衣，露出了精壮的胸脯。此时，蜜色的胸膛上，点滴汗水缓缓滑下，其中一滴直直落在了Peter的小腹上，这让本就敏感的Peter立刻浑身一颤，面色渐红。

　　“一滴汗而已？Peter？你这么纯情，让我有点难以下手？”Tony眼神发直的看着仅仅因为一滴汗变得愈发情动的Peter，坏心一笑。

　　“其实这件事也不能怪你，但是Peter，我还是有点生气。小宝贝，你居然因为一个梦就去怀疑你的丈夫？不太像话哦！”一时间，Peter有点反应不过来，不仅是因为Tony突然变化的态度，更是因为那句……

　　丈夫。

　　哦，天啊！丈夫，丈夫！

　　“那，Mr.Stark……我应该，额，怎么弥补这件事？”Peter勉强撑起精神，询问着自己的先生，嗯……丈夫。

　　“嗯？这样吧，kid，在我面前，自慰给我看吧。”Tony眨眨眼，一脸正直仿佛刚刚那句话不是他说的样子。

　　“咳咳！”不要怀疑，这是被自己口水呛到的Peter·正在变熟虾·Parker。

　　“Huh，kid,不要那么激动。这很正常，难道你没有自己做过？”调戏自家小爱人，爽！

　　“Mr.Stark？我我，做过，但，但是，现在，是，是在你，你面前。”原谅这个已经害羞疯掉了的小虾米吧。

　　“ Oh,come on,boy.满足一下我，嗯哼？”Tony俯下身，轻车熟路的在Peter耳边低沉的说着话。双手也慢慢下移至Peter手感极佳的腹部，轻轻摩挲着。

　　“……好。”Peter本就奶奶的声音，在难为情的蚊子哼一样的别扭声，显得更加挠人心绪。

　　Peter推开贴在他身上的Tony，随后坐直身子，双手颤抖的解开自己的裤子。他将长裤半褪至膝盖，微微抬腰间，流畅好看的腰线几乎立刻迷住了Tony，让他甚至无法转移视线。

　　这之后，Peter给自己鼓了鼓劲，动作迅速的一把拉下自己的内裤。而在内裤被脱下的瞬间，小Peter立刻抬头，向Tony敬了一个欲求不满的大礼。

　　“看来，我们的小Peter早就难以忍耐了？”Tony好笑的看着因为自己的反应，快要脸红到把自己燃烧掉的小爱人。伸出手，坏心思的弹了弹此时斗志昂扬的小家伙。然后，毫无意外的收到了自家kid突然急促的呻吟声。

　　“啊，对不起，一时没忍住？哈，现在到你了，好好表演，要让我满意哦！”Tony坐直身子，将Peter修长的双腿架在自己的腿上，在充分暴露Peter诱人的部位后，满意的坐定不动，用眼神示意Peter可以开始表演了。

　　Peter别眼前他先生的姿势弄得呼吸粗重，精神恍惚。他神使鬼差的抚上自己的昂扬，一点一点的像是机械卡住了似得上下滑动。而在收到Tony鼓励的眼神后，Peter慢慢让自己放松，依靠在沙发背垫，一只手在柱身上撸动，一只手包住顶端，开始轻轻的揉搓。在爱人的注视下，觉得自己本就超绝的感官变得更加敏感了。他几乎止不住自己的颤栗，在Tony热热的手掌抚上他的大腿时，这种颤栗几乎让Peter无所适从。

　　“别停下，快点，Peter。”Tony感叹于小爱人现在的诱惑。他向后坐了坐，随后低下身子，在Peter的大腿内侧，烙下一吻。

　　“唔！Tony！别！”被爱人连续细密的亲吻着大腿内侧的柔软，这让Peter开始亢奋了起来，他双手的动作，开始加快变重。快速的摩擦撸动，让Peter高昂着脖子，神色迷离。

　　“嗯，嗯，Mr.Stark，我好舒服，嗯，哈。”Tony在Peter的大腿根部留下最后一吻，抬起头，继续亲吻舔舐Peter因为激动而微微泛红颤动的胸膛。他一只手开始玩弄Peter一边的乳首，另一只手直接插进了Peter的嘴中，轻柔的搅动着Peter的小舌头，这让Peter无法合嘴，只能任由唾液滴落在他的胸膛。而滑腻的唾液让Tony的抚摸更加顺畅好摸，使得Tony满足的沉迷于眼前的美景。

　　“唔嗯，Mr.Stark，我好像，好像要射了，嗯，啊，你，啊，让一下。”Peter撸动的速度越来越快，手劲也越来越重。他的呼吸开始变得急促，他已经能感觉到自己的心跳正在疯狂的跳动。

　　咚咚咚。

　　注意到小爱人加快的动作，Tony的手也没有停下来，他放弃继续翻搅Peter的口腔，转而附上Peter的手，与他一起动作。这样的动作，几乎就是Tony在帮他抚慰，这让Peter出离的兴奋。他闭上眼睛，感受着高潮即将到来的韵律。一点点放松自己，让自己随着Tony的节奏在情欲浪潮中翻滚荡漾。

　　“啊！Tony，我，嗯！”在感受到临界点的突破，Peter脱力的松开了自己双手，大叫着释放了自己。

　　在高潮的冲击下，Peter几乎感觉自己已漂浮在云端，久久无法回归地面。而在听到‘咕咚’的一声下咽声后，Peter疑惑的睁开眼，随即，恍惚的精神一下子清醒了。看着自己先生嘴角残留的白色液体，和此时先生伸出舌头舔了舔那性感的嘴唇的动作。Peter意识到，他的先生，好像吞下去了……

　　“Mr.Stark？你，你不用，这么做，我，我去给你拿杯水去。”Peter急急忙忙的挣扎的起身，却被Tony一把按住。

　　“还挺甜的？Peter。”Tony用手指将嘴角的液体捻下，眼神炽热的看着Peter，伸出舌尖，慢慢的将手指上的液体一点一点的舔掉。随后，再次，吞入腹中。

　　轰！

　　这下纯情小Peter彻底晕乎了。

　　趁着Peter发蒙的时候，Tony一把将Peter放倒在沙发上，急躁的脱掉自己的裤子，同样是被直接弹出去的炽热，被Tony故意的前挺腰身，直接打在了Peter的脸颊上。

　　“哦，偏了一点。不过，Peter，不准备舔舔它？他被你诱惑的，实在是，有些硬的发疼啊。”这其实是实话，Tony现在已经有点忍得额头上冷汗直冒。

　　缓过神的Peter看着眼前咬牙忍耐的先生，吸了口气，忍着害臊，伸出小舌尖，轻舔了一下。他攥了攥拳头，又鼓起勇气伸头直接用嘴包裹住了Tony尺寸可观的大家伙。

　　“嘶，kid，你实在是太，啊。”在Peter温热的口腔中被灵活的小舌头不断舔弄的Tony，感觉自己全身的热度，全部涌进了下身。在察觉到Peter准备进一步动作，时，Tony及时的抽了出来。

　　“Mr.Stark？”Peter疑惑的看着自己的先生，眼神很好的表达了自己的疑问。

　　“嗯，kid，这样容易让你受伤。剩下的，就用你下面的小嘴来偿还，嗯？”在故技重施的用低沉的嗓音蛊惑着自家小爱人的Tony，动作迅速的将Peter的双腿抬高，让Peter的双脚架在自己的肩膀上，以充分暴露小爱人此时正一张一合吸引着自己的的小菊花。

　　“Peter，它可真漂亮，不是吗？”这番话让Peter害羞的捂住了脸，他的先生哪里都好，就是在床上老喜欢说一些浑话调戏自己。

　　Tony拉开Peter捂住脸的手，思考了片刻，将架在自己肩头的双腿放下，继而将其压向Peter的身体，让Peter自己拿手勒住。

　　“没有我的允许，手只能抓着腿，不可以松开，明白吗？Peter。”

　　这下捂不了脸的大熟虾Peter，只能按照自己先生的要求来，心跳加速的等待着Tony的下一步动作。

　　满意的看着小爱人听话的样子，Tony将自己的大家伙对准Peter鲜嫩可爱的小菊穴。却恶趣味的没有插进去，只是在外部慢慢画着圈摩擦。

　　“嗯，Tony，别这样，好痒。”Peter快被自家先生坏心的动作折磨哭了，他能感觉到来自于自己下体的阵阵痒意，以及自己难耐的情欲。他看向Tony，在情欲的熏洗下，Peter的小狗狗眼已经变得湿漉漉的，可爱诱人。Tony叹了口气，真是败在kid的手里了，

　　Tony不再折腾自己可爱的小爱人，他一只手托住Peter圆润的屁股，另一只手用两指探进了Peter的菊穴。

　　“唔！”被手指进入的Peter，身体一下子从沙发上弹起。唇中泄露的一声喘息，几乎让Tony无法再克制自己，但是为了不让kid受伤，前戏还是要做全。

　　他慢慢抽送手指，在Peter的里面扭动捻转，很好到照顾到四周每一寸地方。Peter揽住自己双腿的手微微发抖，熟悉的快感攀着脊髓向上，直冲大脑。Tony带着薄茧的手指几乎引爆了他所有的感觉。

　　Tony见Peter慢慢适应了，便放心的继续增加手指，两指，三指，四指。Peter小穴的蠕动频率开始升高，温热的肠壁像一只只小抓手紧紧的吸附住Tony的手指，不愿让他离开。

　　“可以了，嗯，Tony，啊，唔，可以，进来吧。”看着忍耐到青筋暴起的爱人，Peter腾出一只手，摸了摸Tony的脸颊。

　　这样的爱人，值得他付出一切去换取。

　　得到小爱人的许可后，Tony立刻抽出手指，黏腻的肠液也随之被带出。星星点点的落在沙发上，暧昧的痕迹，也沾湿了Tony的内心。

　　手指被抽出后，Peter难以启齿的感觉有点空虚。他紧了紧勒住双腿的手，将自己的后方更好的暴露了出来。

　　爱人酡红的双颊，闪着情欲泪光的双眸，让Tony再也把持不住。按住Peter的大腿，直接粗暴的将自己没入Peter的身体。

　　进入的瞬间，两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。爱人的身体，是最好的兴奋剂。

　　让Peter缓了一会后，Tony握住小爱人的腰肢，急不可耐的开始用力抽插。Peter被顶的上下摇摆，臀部被大力撞击的声音混合着自己沾染欲念，甜得发腻的呻吟声，几乎要将二人吞噬。

　　“Tony，哦，Tony，啊，啊，用力，再快一点。”已经爽到顾不上害羞的Peter，挣扎着用手去够Tony。他被激烈的动作顶的有点飘忽。

　　看到小爱人动作的Tony轻柔的分开Peter的双腿，俯下身吻住了不安的Peter。

　　Peter没在管自己胡乱摆动的双腿，他将双臂环抱住Tony的脖颈，认真的回吻爱人。Tony伸出舌头，勾着Peter的小舌一起搅动缠绵，两人此时都已思绪混乱，只依靠着原始的欲望，亲吻对方，爱抚撞击。

　　一吻即离，Tony浅吻了一下爱人红润发烫的脸颊。继而将目标转向随着自己的撞击不断晃动的乳尖。他用舌尖轻探，引来一阵震颤后，轻笑着用舌头快速的舔弄Peter红肿不堪的小红豆。另一边当然也没放过，手指不断的揉捏提按，让Peter无法控制的疯狂颤抖。

　　“啊，嗯，Tony，这太刺激了，啊，唔～”上身与下身的双重刺激下，Peter即刻陷入了意乱情迷的浪潮中，无法自拔。

　　Tony熟练的九浅一深的抽插着，用尽全力的满足自己的小爱人，他们的动作让身下的沙发发出了吱呀的抗议。但已沉溺于情潮的二人并不去理会。

　　与爱人的缠绵交合，是无上的幸福。

　　“哈啊，Tony，快了，啊，Tony，再快一点。”快感不断累积，Peter全身的感官全部聚集，去感受爱人疯狂的攻击。他的双手与Tony相握，眼神对视间，满是对对方的爱意与独占。

　　“Peter，一起吧。”感觉到自己即将喷发的冲动后，Tony从沙发上抱起Peter，让他与自己面对相拥。重重吻了吻Peter的嘴唇。Tony发狠的加快速度，做着最后的冲刺。

　　“啊，啊，Tony，嗯，I，哈啊，I love you.”

　　“啊！”

　　“唔！”

　　大股大股温热的液体直冲内壁，Peter高昂着头，沙哑的声音高亢的叫着。液体不断的涌进，让Peter高潮的余韵更加刺激，持久。

　　发泄完后，Tony和Peter双双倒向沙发，肌肤相贴，呼吸相缠。Tony低头亲吻Peter被汗水沾湿的发际，摩挲着小爱人柔滑的脸颊。他抓过Peter的双手，将其再次放在了心脏和反应堆上。

　　“Peter，我会一直在你身边。”

　　“我心系一生的人啊，此刻就在我的眼前，我愿意用尽所有，换与他的一生相恋。”

　　Tony低沉的嗓音柔和的哼着歌。他看向Peter的目光温柔缱绻，爱意深沉。

　　爱人美丽的眼眸里的满是自己的样子。Peter几乎快要溺毙在他先生眼中焦糖色的湖里，这份安宁，是他一生所求，一生唯愿。

　　爱人的陪伴，永远是最长情的告白。

　　“Tony，thank you，and I love you three thousand.”

　　人生漫长，爱既永恒。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
